civilization_v_achievementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruler of the Seas
As Elizabeth (England), sink and destroy 357 enemy naval units, across any number of playthroughs. Requirements None Notes You can earn this over the course of several games. Strategy This achievement is rather straightforward; all you have to do is use your navy (as Elizabeth of England) to sink a whopping 357 enemy ships. This can be done over the course of several games, and could come naturally if you use England a lot, but it can also be farmed relatively quickly in a single match. Either way, it is time consuming. One should note any ship counts, including embarked land units. It also does not matter if the ship belongs to another Civ, a city-state, or the pesky barbarians. It is this fact which makes this achievement easy to farm. Farming quick guide: 1. Play on Settler, archipelago map (any size), with at least one city-state. Start in the Renaissance Era. This will give you access to a decent navy right off the bat, but also leave room for you to improve beyond your competition. Raging barbarians can help you get this slightly quicker if only because the barbarians will spawn ships more often. The number of Civs you are against does not really matter, although one is suggested since they will not be building much of a fleet on Settler, and will really just get in the way. Setting the pace to Quick will help move things along, as well. 2. Focus tech on naval improvements. You will want to build the Great Lighthouse, which is easy on Settler. Social policies are best spent on Exploration and then Commerce. 3. You only really need one city, but at least a handful of others will help you pump out naval units to gift. If you started in the Renaissance Era, you will have multiple settlers at the start. 4. Your main objective is to build two fleets: your primary attack fleet, and a dummy fleet to gift to a city-state. 5. England's unique Ship of the Line unit will easily dominate anything else around, so your primary fleet should be mostly comprised of them. Your dummy fleet is best comprised of things which are easily sunk, and preferably cannot shoot back. As such, Carriers are the best option. Before you can build those, however, you might want to consider using land units. If you find City-State built on a single tile island, you can easily gift a dozen or more embarked land units, sink them, and make peace with the City-State in the same turn. You should always make peace with a CS after your turn, as they will always accept (assuming they are not allied with another Civ). 6. The quickest farming method is to have both fleets built up, move them into position (fill the CS tiles with your dummy fleet, and surround it with your primary fleet), and then make a save. Gift the entire dummy fleet (or as many as you can), and then sink them. If you have a decent production of new dummy units, you can keep playing, or you can opt to reload and do it over and over again until the achievement pops. tl;dr Gift a fleet of easily sinkable units (embarked land units, carriers, etc.) to a city-state with a lot of ocean tiles. Then sink them. Rinse and repeat (via save if you want to be really quick about it). References and Links Category:Base Game Category:Civilization Achievements Category:Base Game Civilization Achievements